1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital electronic camera and the interfacing of the camera to an external processing device which monitors, receives images and/or audio, and/or controls the camera through an input/output interface. The invention is more particularly related to a digital electronic camera which automatically detects a connection to the external processing device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional cameras which use light sensitive film have been known for a long time and the manner of generating images is well-known; light sensitive photographic film is exposed to light which passes through a lens and a shutter. The film is then taken to a developing center and processed into photographic prints.
Digital electronic cameras which electronically capture images or images along with audio are also known. However, this field of technology is relatively new and there is not a universal standard for exporting or producing images from digital cameras. When designing the camera corresponding to the present invention, the inventors have discovered various problems in communicating information out of the camera. These problems include the connection of the camera to an external device such as another camera or a general purpose computer. The present inventors have sought to overcome problems pertaining to the actual connection of the camera to the external device, the conversion of signal levels from a level used by the processor within the camera to a level compatible with a communication interface, the detection of a connection of the camera to the external device, and the manner of assembling the information to be transmitted.